


don't do it again

by ackermandu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermandu/pseuds/ackermandu
Summary: a fight and an injury
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 99





	don't do it again

**Author's Note:**

> this was requested! hope you enjoy :) 
> 
> Can I request a scenario where the reader and Levi fought the night before an expedition like a full blown fight then on the expedition the reader got injured (angst) because she saved a team member of hers since she's also a captain like him, fortunately she's okay and they romantically made up afterwards (fluff)?

“Oi brat! Come back here.” You pushed the door open to Levi’s room with him hot on your trail. 

The night was going pleasantly well before you overheard Levi asking Erwin to remove you from the expedition. The fact he can just ask that to Erwin without consulting you made you furious. Why did he do that? Was it because he thought you weren’t capable of handling your own squad? Because you weren’t as skilled and strong as him? 

“I’m talking to you.” He shut the door so the two of you can talk in private without anyone lurking on the sides, trying to eavesdrop in your conversation. He grabbed your arm, stopping you from going anywhere at the moment. 

“Why would you even request for me to be removed from the expedition? Do you think I’m not good enough outside of these walls to take care of myself and my squad?” You glared at him, your nostrils flaring and your blood boiling. 

“This expedition is dangerous, more dangerous than the ones we’ve been through.” He explained, his tone calm and collected. “And the fact your team is on the far right wing of the formation while I’m in the center. I can’t help but think if you’re going to be okay without me being there to protect you.”

“Levi, do you even hear yourself? I can take care of myself with or without your help.” You two didn’t have to be glued together in every expedition. If Erwin needs Levi to be front and center while you were at the back, that should be fine for the both of you. “I know you mean well, but that doesn’t give you the right to tell Erwin to remove me from this. Do you know how embarrassing that is? It’s like you don’t have enough faith in me to protect myself and my squad members.”

When he didn’t say anything, you scoffed and left his room, over with the conversation. His silence only confirmed to you that he thinks you weren’t good enough to be in this expedition. And it hurt because you liked to believe you were skilled enough. He was the one who taught you some of his tricks when using the ODM gear and how to slice the nape of the titan in one go, even saying you were as good as the members on his squad. But now he was trying to remove you from this mission, making it seem like you weren’t capable of handling the dangers of the expedition. 

That night, you slept in your own room which you haven’t been using ever since you and Levi started dating. You kept tossing and turning, not able to get some sleep because it felt wrong to have argued with him when you two were going outside of the walls in the morning. You know he means well, but it still hurts to think that he didn’t believe in you to be on your own. Groaning in annoyance, you grabbed the pillow underneath you and placed it on top of your face before letting a short scream to let out all of your frustrations. 

Morning came, your dark circles prominent than ever and your head slightly pounding due to the little sleep you got last night. You were with your squad on horseback, waiting for the walls to open. You could see Levi’s squad in front with Erwin. The two of you didn’t get a chance to talk things through, having to prepare for the mission. Pushing any thoughts of last night's events aside, you focused on the mission and wanted to get this over with so you can properly talk to Levi. 

“Are you alright, Captain?” One of your members spoke to you, concern written all over her face. 

You gave her a smile, trying to ease her worry. “I’m fine, let’s do our best out there.” She nodded her head and smiled back at you, before turning straight forward. 

“Advance!” Erwin commanded. Everyone began to move out and once they were far enough from the walls, Erwin extended his right arm outward. “Go into long-range scouting formation.”

You steered your horse to the right, your squad following right behind you. Before you completely separated from the rest of the group, your eyes scanned for Levi who was already looking back at you. The two of you stared at each other for a moment before you broke eye contact and made your horse run faster, disappearing from his sight. 

Eyes scanning around the area, making sure there weren’t any titans walking around and hopefully you wouldn’t have to face any abnormal ones. The sounds of the horses galloping filled your ears, you looked over to Alice whose eyes were wide and her lips in a fine line. Your vision drifted over to Luka who had a similar expression on his face. 

“Captain, do you ever get nervous during these expeditions?” Luka asked, his voice wavering. 

“I do,” you replied honestly. “It’s okay to be nervous, just don’t let fear control you or else you’ll become titan fodder.” The two nodded their heads.

Hours have passed and you know the formation is gone. You were now on the rooftop of an abandoned house with Luka trying to call his horse and Alice pacing back and forth, creating a small draft. You were attacked by a group of large titans that literally came out of nowhere. Before you could even send a signal to the rest of the formation, the titan swatted you and your horse which made you roll on the ground, giving you some scratches. 

“Shit.” You heard Luka mutter as he stopped whistling for his horse to come back. “What do we do now, Captain?” His voice dejected, ready to give up. 

You purse your lips. “We can still use our ODM gears, but we need to save on gas if we want to make it out of here. I guess we have to wait until someone else fires a signal and then we can fly over to them with what we have left.”

“We’re going to wait here?” Alice cried, her legs giving up and she sat down with her head hung low. “We’re going to die Captain! We need to leave this area soon!” She sobbed, her words broken. 

“Alice, shut up! If we wander around this area with little gas we have left trying to find someone, we’ll definitely die. Captain’s plan is fine, we just have to wait for a signal.” Luka sided with you, already knowing there was little to no hope left for the three of you. You gave him a pat on his shoulder, silently thanking him for the back up. 

You weren’t sure if you could make it out here alive, but you were willing to take the chance to wait for someone. The quiet was making you more anxious, but you did your best to hide it so you members wouldn’t get freaked out as well. Though the eerily peaceful moment was ruined when your eyes spotted a titan hand reaching over to grab Alice whose back was still hunched over. 

“Alice!” You yelled and ran towards her, pushing her just in time. Unfortunately the titan grabbed you, crushing your ribs as you let out a painful scream. 

“Captain!” Both said in unison. You tried to wriggle your way out of its grip, but there was no use. Its grip tightened even more, pressing your ribs together and making it harder for you to breathe. You were gone for good, and the only thing that came to mind was Levi and how your last moments with him was a stupid fight. 

The titan’s death grip on your body loosened, you began to fall but luckily Luka was quick enough to catch you before your body hit the ground. You clutched onto his body, landing safely with Alice helping you lay down. Every breath you took hurt like hell, it felt like someone was stabbing you repeatedly.

“Captain!” Another voice filled your ears. You spotted Jean running towards you while seeing Armin riding on his horse.

A groan left your lips as you slowly sat up with Alice supporting your back. “Send a signal Armin.” Luka ordered, he looked back at you with concern filling his eyes. “You’re going to be okay Captain. Thanks for saving her in time, Jean.” 

Erwin sent a signal to retreat, you were now laying on your back on the carriage with Alice and Luka sitting right beside you to make sure you were okay. Alice couldn’t stop apologizing and thanking you for saving her life, she promised that she’ll do better and train harder for the next expedition. You squeezed her hand, letting her know you weren’t mad at her or anything. 

“Captain Levi!” Your breath hitched at the name which only made you groan in pain. 

“What happened?” His deep voice sent chills all over your body. Knowing the tone of his voice very well, he was worried and maybe a bit angry at you. You couldn’t see his face since Luka covered your eyes with his cape so you can rest on the way back to the walls. 

“A titan grabbed her because of me,” Alice explained. “She got injured because I wasn’t paying attention to my surroundings.” She was terrified of what Levi was going to say to her but she only received his signature  _ tch  _ and stayed by your carriage. 

You woke up, the bright light stinging your eyes as you tried to adjust to it. In contrast to the hard wooden carriage from early, your body was now laying on a soft bed and a blanket covering the lower half of your torso. You can feel the bandages wrapped around your chest and some stuck on your face. 

“Finally awake brat?” Levi opened the door to your room, a tray of food on his arms as he kicked the door shut. “I brought you food.” He placed the tray on the bedside table next to you. 

“Thanks.” You muttered, your eyes focusing on your hands like it was the most interesting thing in the world right now. He grabbed a chair and dragged it along the floor until it was beside your bed. He took a seat and stared at you, examining the bandages on your face and body. 

“Look, I’m sorry about last night.” Levi began. “I know you are capable of handling yourself out there but it puts my mind at ease when I have my eyes on you during the expedition.”

All Levi could think about during the mission was if you were alright, hating the fact that he didn’t get a chance to apologize to you before going outside the walls. It made him more nervous for your well-being, if something happened to you and the last memory you had of him was a fight, he would never forgive himself. 

“Are you going to say  _ I told you so  _ because I’m injured?” You reached over to grab the orange juice from the tray, taking small sips of the sweet liquid. 

Levi sighed and placed his hand on your covered thigh. “No brat, even though I want to.” You rolled your eyes at him. “But you got injured because you saved Alice from getting eaten. It was stupid of you but that doesn’t make you weak or a coward.”

You stared into his grey eyes, seeing how relief he was at the fact you were still here, alive and breathing. He’d take an injured you any day than a dead you. “I’m sorry too. For lashing out on you. I just wanted to prove to you that I can handle being on my own during these missions.” His hand cupped your cheek, you leaning into his touch unconsciously. Feeling the warmth of his hand on your skin instantly made you feel safe and at home. “And I’m sorry for worrying you.”

“Tch, don’t do it again brat.” He leaned in, brushing his lips against yours before kissing you properly. Lips closing around yours, making your knees tingle at the feeling. You opened your mouth just a bit for him to gently swipe his tongue against your lower lip. A slight gasp slipping as he rolled his tongue with yours. Before anything could get too serious, he pulled away, only to hear a low whine coming from you. He chuckled and pressed one last sweet kiss on your cheek, telling you to eat the food he brought you.


End file.
